marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Worthington III (Earth-8096)
| Relatives = Warren Worthington, Sr., Warren Worthington, Jr. | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Johnson; Craig Kyle | First = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 2 | Last = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 23 | HistoryText = Shortly after joined the , Warren joined the team as one of the original members, took on the identity of Angel, and participated in several exercises in the Danger Room with Cyclops, and Beast. One time, Angel laughed at Cyclops after he was soaked during their training session and fought against Magneto with Cyclops, Beast and Iceman while Jean Grey stayed in the Blackbird. He was easily defeated by Magneto and was later saved by the combined forces of Jean and Cyclops. Although he was forced to forced to remain off the team in order to continue to have access to the family fortune, which he has been using in order to aid mutant-kind, Angel stayed on the team for a number of years, met and developed a romantic relationship with Storm (which is shown in the episode Guardian Angel), obtained a tolerance of Wolverine and continued to work alongside with his fellow founding members such as Beast and Cyclops until an explosion at the mansion caused the X-Men to disband. Angel appeared to save Rogue from a Sentinel which aims to kill her. Along with the X-Men they have defeated the Sentinel. Logan and Beast then asked him to rejoin the team but refused because he will have no access to their wealth if he join any mutant team. Despite this, he does help the team in battle as an ally, as well as use his funds to help them out, including repairing the Xavier Institute and provide them with the necessary materials in the third episode. Angel and Rogue's friendship was affected by Rogue's mission to absorb the memories of his father Warren Worthington Jr. to know the whereabouts of Senator Kelly. Towards the last half of Guardian Angel, Angel is deliberately attacked by Moss and the MRD, by request of his father, Warren Worthington II. Angel is injured in his struggle to defeat the MRD and escape, but sadly loses and severely injures his wings. His father then makes the decision to remove his son's wings since it's the only way he thinks Angel will come to his side. However, Nathaniel Essex, also known as Sinister, persuades Angel into becoming one of his experiments, and bonds metallic sharp wings into Angel's back, thus turning him into Archangel. He was last seen in "Shades of Grey" beside Essex, with no will of his own. | Powers = A subset of the powers of Warren Worthington III (Earth-616). Techno-Organic Wings * Flight * Wing Blades * Wing Shielding Inodorosity: Sinister's modifications included removing Warren's scent so he would not be tracked by Wolverine. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Liam O'Brien. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Warren Worthington III (Tierra-8096) Category:Avian Form Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Blue Skin Category:Worthington Family Category:Inodorosity